Sehnsucht
by Bibbsch
Summary: In einer sternenklaren Nacht werden James Potter jede Menge Gedanken gewidmet.  Sehnsucht ist eine schlimme Sache. Sie frisst einen von innen her auf, bis irgendwann nichts mehr übrig ist. Zitat James Potter.


**Sehnsucht**

Was ist dort draußen in der Nacht? Ich stehe am Fenster und denke an dich. An die vielen Male, die wir gemeinsam gelacht haben. An die vielen Streiche, die wir uns ausgedacht haben. An tausend süße Küsse. An deinen wunderschönen Körper, deine schlanke Hüfte, deine zarte Haut, deine weichen, schwarzen Haare, die gleichzeitig so wild waren...

Du warst mein alles, James. Und so lang schon bist du tot. Ich frage mich so oft, warum du schon so lange tot bist und ich immer noch lebe. Haben wir uns nicht geschworen, den anderen niemals allein zu lassen?

Ein heller Stern zwinkert mir zu, aber er ist weit, so weit weg. So weit wie du, James. Nein, das ist falsch. Wenn ich will, kann ich in eine dieser Muggel-fahrzeuge steigen, die ins Weltall fliegen und kann auf diesem Stern landen. Aber du bleibst auf ewig unerreichbar.

James, du solltest deinen Sohn sehen. Er ist dir so ähnlich und mit jedem Tag, der vergeht, wird er dir ähnlicher. An manchen Tagen traue ich mich kaum, ihn anzusehen, aus Angst, die Erinnerung an dich könnte mein Herz zerreißen. Aber ich muss mich um ihn sorgen, er hat niemand anderen.

Warum ich? Ist es nicht die Aufgabe des Vaters, seinen Sohn großzuziehen? Und die der Mutter.

Versteh mich nicht falsch, James, du weißt, dass ich Lily gemocht habe, immer. Aber verstehst du mich denn nicht? Wie es mich vor Eifersucht zerrissen hat, jedes Mal, wenn sie dich mit einem ihrer Blicke angesehen hat. Jedes Mal, wenn sie dir ein scheues Lächeln schenkte.

Und eure Hochzeit...

Ich habe dich verstanden, James, ich habe es verstanden. Warum du bei ihr geblieben bist.

Weil du sie nicht im Stich lassen konntest.

Weil sie einen Sohn von dir erwartete.

Weil du sie trotz uns beiden noch gern gehabt hast.

Ja, mein Verstand hat das alles von Anfang an eingesehen, aber mein Herz! Mein ach so besitzergreifendes und stolzes Herz wollte nicht einsehen, dass Lily bekam, was ich wollte. Wir hätten so viel Zeit miteinander haben können, James, so viel! Aber jetzt... ist es zu spät, jetzt ist alles zu spät.

Noch nie war etwas so klar für mich wie diese Tatsache: Nie wieder. Nie wieder werde ich glücklich sein.

Einmal, als wir auf Hogwarts' Ländereien herumschlichen nachts, mit unserem guten Moony und Wurmschwanz, der später zum Verräter wurde, da sagtest du: „Sehnsucht ist eine schlimme Sache. Sie frisst einen von innen her auf, bis irgendwann nichts mehr übrig ist." Damals hast du mir tief in die Augen gesehen und ich wusste, was du meintest: Dass es eine Qual war, nie zeigen zu können, was man wirklich fühlt. Dass du, genau wie ich, jene seltenen Stunden herbeisehntest, in denen wir uns heimlich begegnen konnten, in denen wir den Blicken der Menschen entflohen und in denen es einfach nur uns beide gab. Moony und Wurmschwanz dachten, du sprächest von Lily.

Und nun stehe ich hier, allein, ohne dich, und starre den Mond an. Und wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass du hier neben mir stehst und meine Hand hältst. Wenn ich die Augen schließe, dann sehe ich dein Gesicht vor mir, wie es mich anstrahlt. Deine Hand, wie sie sich langsam zu meinem Nacken bewegt. Und dann spüre ich, wie du mich zu dir heranziehst und ich spüre deine unvergleichlich weichen Küsse auf meinen Lippen. Und dann schlage ich meine Augen wieder auf und die Realität trifft mich wie eine Faust in meine Magengrube.

Denn der Raum ist leer und du bist schon lange fort und nur die Sterne und der Mond leisten mir Gesellschaft, die keine Gesellschaft ist.

Ich habe den Stern gefunden, dessen Namen ich trage. Der hellste Stern am Nachthimmel und der Hauptstern im Sternbild des großen Hundes. Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, ob deswegen mein Animagustier ein Hund ist. Du hast immer gesagt, ich verwandle mich in einen Hund, weil ich so treu bin und so gutherzig, aber manchmal auch bissig. Das waren deine Worte. Sie klingen noch heute in meinen Ohren, du sagtest sie immer mit einem breiten Grinsen, wenn ich mal wieder zu tiefsinnig darüber nachdachte, wer ich war und warum ich der war, der ich war.

Der Mond leuchtet noch einmal fragend zu mir herab, ehe ich ihm den Rücken drehe und endlich vom Fenster zurücktrete. Ich schaue in den dunklen Raum. Auf dem Tisch steht ein Glas, das geduldig darauf wartet, ausgetrunken zu werden. Ich nehme es in die Hand und setze mich auf einen Stuhl, der im bleichen Mondlicht nur ein Umriss ist, ein Schatten eines Gegenstandes, der weder ein Herz noch eine Seele hat.

In wenigen Zügen leere ich das Glas und warte.

Wie lange? Ich weiß es nicht. Es mögen Stunden sein, Sekunden oder Minuten, als sich ein krampfhafter Schmerz in meiner Lungengegend ausbreitet. Ich ringe nach Luft, unfreiwillig, aber es ist, als würde die Luft brennen und ebenso meine Atemwege. In meinem Magen ist alles in Aufruhr, ich spüre mein eigenes Blut hart in meinem Kopf pulsieren. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es so schmerzhaft werden könnte.

Ich versuche stark zu bleiben, für dich, denn nur für dich habe ich dieses Leiden auf mich genommen. Nur für dich. Nur, um wieder bei dir zu sein. Nur, um mein Versprechen nicht zu brechen, dich niemals allein zu lassen. Aber es geht nicht. Meinen ganzen Körper in Schmerz verzerrt sinke ich auf den Fußboden. Ich spüre nicht, wie seine Kälte mich langsam durchdringt, spüre nicht, wie mir heiße Tränen über mein Gesicht laufen, spüre nur den höllischen Schmerz überall. James, erlöse mich!

Ich stoße einen lauten Schrei aus, der aus allen Enden der Welt widerzuhallen scheint. Und in genau diesem Moment schlägt mir eine Tatsache mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht: Ich tue das alles hier nicht für dich, sondern für mich! Weil ich keine Kraft mehr habe! Weil ich schwach bin, schwach und armselig wie ein Wurm. Wie Wurmschwanz. Und ich werde nicht bei dir sein, wenn meine Qualen hier vorüber sind. Ich werde nirgendwo sein und gleichzeitig werde ich überhaupt nicht mehr sein. Und nicht ich habe das Versprechen gebrochen, sondern du, als du damals mutig im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort starbst. Du hast mich allein gelassen 16 Jahre lang und all diese Zeit scheint nun in diesen unvorstellbar grausamen Schmerz zu münden. Und dieser Schmerz scheint nun noch viel schlimmer zu werden und mich von innen aufzufressen. Bis irgendwann nichts mehr übrig ist...

Meine Sehnsucht, zurück zu dir zu gelangen, bleibt für immer unerfüllt. Ich kann noch so viele Tode sterben, einer qualvoller als der andere und ich werde dich nicht wiedersehen. Liebe ist grausam. Und wenn sie ihre Schwester, die Sehnsucht zur Seite hat, ist sie stärker als das stärkste Gift.

Inzwischen kann ich kaum noch atmen. Der Schmerz wird schlimmer und lässt sich nicht davon beirren, dass ich denke, bald müsste doch eine Grenze kommen, bald geht es nicht mehr schlimmer.

Auf dem Boden zusammengekrümmt schreie ich all meinen Schmerz heraus und all meine Liebe und all meine Sehnsucht und stelle fest, dass diese drei Dinge ein und dasselbe sind.

Plötzlich stehst du über mir. Ich weiß nicht, wie du hierher gekommen bist, oder ob du wirklich da bist und ob der unendliche Schmerz nicht verzerrte Bilder in die Nacht zaubert. Du stehst einfach nur da und schaust mich mit deinen rehbraunen Augen an, wie damals, als das Leben noch ein großes Abenteuer war und leicht wie eine Feder. Und ich schaue zurück mit einem Blick, der weiß: Das Leben ist grausam und liegt einem jeden, der zu viel davon gekostet hat, schwer im Magen wie ein Stein. Und du streifst mit deinem Umhang mein schweißbedecktes Gesicht und verschwindest wieder, wie du gekommen bist, wenn du überhaupt da warst.

Und irgendwas ist auf einmal merkwürdig. Es ist still, eine totale Stille. Mein Körper klebt noch an mir wie trockenes Blut. Aber mein Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen.

Ich liege da, stille Sekunden lang, kann mich nicht mehr bewegen und mein starrer Blick sieht einen ersten Sonnenstrahl am sonst noch nachtdunklen Himmel. Dann stehe ich langsam auf und schaue auf meinen leblosen Körper hinunter. Wie zusammengekauert ich daliege! Wie ein Kind im Leib seiner Mutter! Mein langes, dunkles Haar liegt in filzigen Strähnen auf dem Boden ausgebreitet, meine Augen sind in zwei verschiedene Richtungen gedreht und für einen skurrilen Augenblick denke ich, dass ich das gern gekonnt hätte, als ich noch lebte. Damals.

Es kommt mir so vor, als wäre das alles ewig schon vorbei und nur die Tatsache brennt mir im Bewusstsein, dass ich jetzt Zeit habe zu suchen, was ich niemals wieder finden werde. Dich. Ich werde jetzt bis zum Ende der Zeit auf dieser verdammten Erde wandeln und etwas suchen, was nicht da ist, etwas ersehnen, was außerhalb aller Möglichkeiten liegt.

Nicht einmal im Tod bleibe ich von diesem sehnsuchtsgetriebenen Suchen, von diesem Haschen nach dem Wind, verschont! Wozu bin ich denn gestorben?!

Langsam und mit schweren Schritten verlasse ich diesen Raum, den ich nicht mehr kenne und lasse meinen toten Körper zurück. Und mein einziges Gepäck für diese lange Reise ohne Ende ist eine für immer unerfüllte Sehnsucht... nach dir.


End file.
